


you will always be danger

by Palebluedot



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/pseuds/Palebluedot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some would see us hanged for this." </p><p>"I don't care. Do you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will always be danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blanketed_in_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/gifts).



> Nicole - normally, this is where I'd say "this is all your fault, you despicable hellcat" but I really can't blame this one on you. I was just bored in Psych and felt like hurting myself and, by extension, you. 
> 
> Title taken from Snake Eyes by Mumford & Sons because I wrote this so quickly I didn't have time to get sick of the song I had on repeat at the time.

"Some would see us hanged for this."

"I don't care." Will sounds strong, sounds sure, painfully earnest - like the hero of a novel with a happy ending. James can't bear to look at him, drops his gaze. "Do you?" 

And James may have escaped those brave, dark, pleading eyes, but he looks down at the place where their fingers interlock, and knows he's been shackled by just one of Will's warm, rough hands. He smiles. 

"No. I don't." 

That's a lie. Of course it is, James knows he's always been a coward, always toed lines out of fear just as much as for honor and pride. But Will beams to hear it, runs his thumb over James' own. He presses a kiss to the flat of James' fingers, then another, and James can't help but sink into it, allow his thoughts to lash themselves to the warmth of Will's lips, the flutter of his own hammering pulse. He meets Will's eye, and it's like staring into the glare of the midday sun on the open water, the following blindness.

Then Will covers his hand with both of his own, and James decides he'd rather walk the earth blind to all its dangers with Will by his side than look upon a world without him, the world itself be damned. 

"I care for nothing but this," he says, and surges forward to kiss Will before that lethal smile has a chance to spread across his face. This time, it's almost true.


End file.
